


Where do I start?

by Wayward_Samwise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aha, Angst, Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe OOC, My First Fanfic, Nekoma, Sexuality Crisis, Sorry again, be nice, brief mention of bokuto and akaashi, for a few paragraphs maybe, im sorry, kind of, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Samwise/pseuds/Wayward_Samwise
Summary: Kenma is going through some heavy stuff, and Kuroo is there to help his best friend- like always.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Where do I start?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fic, so pls be nice. I really enjoy writing, and just look to improve. Any kudos/ suggestions etc are always welcome! Much love!

‘Thank you for the game!’  
The two volleyball teams lined up on each side of the court, and bowed to each other. It was a close match between Nekoma High and Fukurodani Academy, with the Nekoma team scraping victory on the third set by 4 points. The players were all exhausted after such an intense match, and this was clearly seen, even after the coaches had dismissed everyone to the locker rooms.

The two teams sat laughing with each other for a while, after most of them took brief showers and changed into their casual clothing. Bokuto, however, sat in his volleyball kit sulking. He was slumped against Akaashi, clearly in a mood after losing the game. A full pout set across his face as the locker room filled with laughter from both teams- friendship above all else echoing off the walls- despite this.

The laughter died down, as one by one the Fukurodani team left to get to their bus set for their academy. The Nekoma boys stuck around a little longer to discuss how their match went against such great opponents. Just as most of them were ready to leave, their captain- Tetsuro Kuroo- stood on the central bench, hands on his hips and a smirk spread on his sharp features.

‘We were amazing today! Totally unstoppable, and we beat those damn owls into the ground! So, it wasn’t easy… but we came out on top for a reason! Now, go get some food for fuel fellow cats, and keep up that positive vibe!’ Kuroo hyped, sending a victory fist into the air. The fellow Nekoma players all cheered- even Yamamoto- and they all exited the locker room in one big group. Save for the captain and Kozume. The latter looking up from his Gameboy, still hiding behind his hair slightly, and raising an eyebrow.

‘Positive vibe? Really?’ He questioned quietly. Kuroo jumped slightly on the bench, letting out a sound described only as a panicked ‘eek’, and whirled around to face the small setter sat on the floor against the lockers.  
‘Did it really sound that cringy!?’ He asked in utter terror, hiding his face in his hands. Kozume smiled a little and nodded, looking back down to his gaming device. He still hadn’t changed from his volleyball uniform, but he always changed and showered at home, as he wasn’t a fan of being so exposed in front of people. Even his team mates- even Kuroo. A groan of displeasure escaped the Nekoma captain, as he hopped off the bench and slid down the lockers next to his best friend.

The small beeps and clicks of the Gameboy were all that filled the air in that moment, as they sat in companionable silence. Just as Kuroo was about to stand up again to change into his own clothes, Kozume put down his device to the side of him and looked to Kuroo.  
‘I… I have something to say…’ He stuttered, unsure of where to begin almost. He looked back down between his legs, hiding behind his hair at a loss of what to say.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. He felt like he could almost touch the sudden tension in the air, but wanted very much for Kozume to tell him what was up. He moved without thinking and got to his feet, turning to pull his best friend up too. He leant down so that they were eye level, and tucked Kozume’s hair behind his ears briefly, before returning his hands to his own knees to lean on them. There was a significant height difference between them after all. He spoke low, and gently to encourage his friend to tell him what was wrong.  
‘Come on, Kenma. You can tell me anything, you know that.’ Although Kozume nodded, he looked down.

After a few beats of silence, he took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter. Kuroo smiled warmly at the sign of the setter opening up to him, and he straightened up to full height too, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder for support.

Kozume looked up at Kuroo with watery eyes, fists balled up.  
‘I am gay.’ As soon as he had said it, his hands flew up to slap over his mouth, like what he had said was wrong in some way. Kuroo kept his hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly, but frowning all the same at how Kozume could even think this was a bad thing.  
‘Kenma. You don’t have to be ashamed of that, man. Me, your family, the team? We will all love you no matter what. I know I do.’ He comforted warmly, tears also threatening to spill in his own eyes. Kenma was fully looking up at him now, full of unknown feelings. He knew his best friend would support him with this, but what will he say after what he had to say next? 

Kozume moved his friend’s hand off his shoulder, and squeezed his fingers before letting him go.  
‘That’s not all, Tetsuro.’ He whispered, feeling ashamed. ‘I… I’m in love with you.’ With that, he really was crying. His tears spilt freely from his eyes as he sobbed into his hands, wiping frantically at his face with the crook of his arm to make them go away. He felt dumb. This was so very out of character for him- to make such a fuss over anything- but he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. Kuroo knelt down this time, and swooped his hands in to take hold of Kozume’s wrists as gently as he could in his frantic state. Tears still spilled from the latter’s eyes as he squeezed them shut, refusing to look at Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed heavily with sympathy, and pulled his best friend sharply forwards into a hug. It was a little awkward, with limbs spread everywhere in shock, and a wet face pressed into his neck, but he made it work.  
‘You know, I’ve kind of been going through my own little dilemma with who I am recently. You’re not alone, kitten.’ Kitten. That ridiculous nickname that the smaller of the two always hated, but seemed so sincere within the moment.

Kozume pulled back to look at Kuroo fully for the first time in what seemed like forever, in total shock.  
‘Wait, what… what are you saying, Tetsuro?’ He questioned through a few sniffs and nose wipes on his wrist. Kuroo smirked, and ruffled Kozume’s pudding hair, noticing how a few strands had broken free from behind his ears and plastered to his damp temples. It almost made him want to giggle a little. A little. He stayed kneeling down, but took his friend’s hands in his.  
‘I’m figuring some stuff out about myself right now, but… I think I might be Bisexual.’ A beat of silence. ‘Which is totally your fault by the way.’ He added as a light hearted comment.

Kozume’s eyes widened in complete shock, followed by a strong, deep blush creeping up his neck to cover his entire face. He shook his head to free his hair from behind his ears fully, so he could hide his embarrassment. Kuroo let out a huff of a laugh, and reached out to cup Kozume’s face, tilting his chin up. He still had tears in his eyes, but there was something different about them this time. Happy tears perhaps? Kuroo smiled at him, and let go of his face to stand up.  
‘For the smart one out of the two of us, you’re a dummy. Dummy.’ Kuroo stated, matter-of-factly, tongue sticking out at the shorter boy. Kozume sniffed, and wiped his face for the last time, pulling himself together.  
‘Yeah. Maybe.’ He said, a small smile crossing his features.

Kuroo grinned, and turned to grab both of their bags, slinging them over his shoulder. Kozume bent down to pick up his Gamboy, returning to his game, and they both left the locker room in silence.

As they made their way home, Kuroo felt a spark of bravery surface, and draped an arm around the setter. Kozume almost stopped in his tracks in shock, but carried on walking regardless, head in his game still. He stroked his hand across the shoulder and lower neck of Kozume, earning him a rewarding shiver. He smirked, and looked down at his best friend.  
‘So, after all of that drama, wanna go on a date?’ Kuroo innocently asked out of nowhere, looking to the side to avoid eye contact for himself this time around. They both slowed down to a stop, and stood still for a moment- the sun shining brightly, and reflecting off the stream next to them- pink cherry blossom floating in the breeze. A picturesque scene to be sure.

Kozume couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kuroo wanted to go on a date with him, even after seeing him in that absolute state not long ago? Kozume pocketed his Gameboy and turned to his best friend.  
‘Yes. I would like that.’ He had never felt so shy in front of Kuroo, but this surely now meant they were more than just friends. A big step for them both, but hopefully in the right direction. Kuroo turned his head to look down at him once more, and the biggest smile plastered his face as he took in what the setter had just said.  
‘Good to hear, kitten. Now, are you going to treat your prince charming to a kiss, or not?’ Their previous banter and jokes returning, thanks to Kuroo’s easy going attitude. Kenma rolled his eyes, and started walking again, pulling out his Gameboy as he went.

‘Hey! Come on Kenma, I was joking. You’re my prince charming really…’ He laughed, jogging to keep up, with Kozume huffing slightly in retaliation. ‘Kidding!’ He said, hanging his arm around him once more. ‘Really though, you should slow down- I need to give you something!’ He added smoothly, gripping Kozume’s shoulder and slowing them down. As they stopped, Kozume looked up to say something sarcastic, or even call his companion a dumbass, but Kuroo swooped down swiftly and placed a light kiss on his lips.

As he stood back up to full height, he saw that Kozume had turned bright shade of red again.  
‘T-Tetsuro! We’re in public!’ He squeaked, pulling his Gameboy up to hide his face. Kuroo laughed, and hugged a flustered Kozume close to his side as they started walking again.  
‘Get used to it, Kitten. There’s more where that came from.’ Kuroo winked down at the setter, as they began the long treck home together.


End file.
